


Holiday Happenings -4

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [62]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Ren and Iskall try on some outfits at a really expensive tailor shop!
Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485707
Kudos: 81





	Holiday Happenings -4

"Woah, Iskall, come look at this!" Ren's face was glued to the window of a shop, staring in unwaveringly. As Iskall joined him, he realized why Ren couldn't tear his eyes away. Displaying in the window was a stunning white gown, with a bedazzled top and chiffon layers floating to the ground effortlessly. The mannequin was posed gracefully, and the whole display seemed to glow ethereally. "Woah..."

Ren nodded slowly. "I want it, but I don't know why."

Iskall chuckled at that comment. "Do you want to try on the dress Ren?"

Finally Ren broke away from the window, staring at Iskall with large eyes and an unreadable expression. Iskall was afraid he had offended Ren in some way, but the way his fingers lingered on the glass made him wonder.

"Do you think that's why I want it?"

That wasn't the question Iskall was expecting, and it stunned him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I thought maybe I wanted it so I could give it to the girl of my dreams, but I think I kinda wanna try it on..." Ren turned back to the dress, his eyes reflecting the sparkling lights.

"If you want to try it on, I'll go in with you. It's whatever you want, man." Iskall offered as openly as possible. He didn't want to force Ren, but he didn't want to make him feel like he couldn't if he wanted to.

Slowly, Ren nodded. "I'll try it. But I wanna try a tux, too."

"Sure. Just make sure you have enough diamonds to afford whatever you get, because this place is fancy."

After an interesting hour spent in the store trying on tailored outfits, the pair left, purchasing only two small rings. With a laugh, Iskall held his up next to Ren's. "Look at us, buying promise rings!"

Ren nodded with a giggle. "That poor employee totally thought we were lovers!"

"Yeah, I felt really bad for the guy. At least these rings are really pretty." Iskall held it up to the sun, squinting as it caught the rays.

"Hey Iskall, they're called promise rings right? Let's make a promise."

Ren stopped, and Iskall spun to look at him. "A promise? Like what?"

"I promise that I'll always be your best friend, no matter how many servers we move to, no matter how many friends come and go. I'll always be here, okay?"

Iskall nearly teared up at the pure sentiment. "I promise that too. No matter how much time we spend together or apart, you can always depend on me." Iskall threw his arms around Ren, and the promise was sealed.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was supposed to be funny and cheesy but here we are huh?


End file.
